


Demise

by Cyriusli



Series: Guardian Angel [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of Temptation because I got a lot of flack about the lack of the romance in the Guardian Angel series. This is not the "true" line, just me giving the peoples what they want :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184212) by [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli). 



Sanji knew it was a bad idea. He knew what could happen if he got too close...too attached. He had seen it before and the fall from grace was anything but. Yet, here he was, standing in the middle of this field with the one person he should be staying away from.

Roronoa Zoro was an enigma if he had ever seen one. Nothing but chiseled muscle and tanned sweat slicked skin, why he had come here was still a mystery to him. The swordsman hadn't seen him yet, but he was almost positive he had sensed his presence. Still he continued on, dancing gracefully through his practiced moves with his strange and possessive weapons.

Sanji had never seen another like the pirate before him. His dedication and resolve were beyond the limits of most people. His tolerance for pain past even his own limits and he was immortal. What drove him forwards amazed and confused the angel and he always found himself lingering just too long when he came to save him...no, maintain his body for this man's soul was beyond even him.

The grass was high and thin, the strands swaying in the light breeze like the waves of an ocean and Sanji ran his hand lightly over the top of it, feeling the slightly rough edges catch on his skin. He could still back out of this; _should_ back out of this. Should stretch his wings and vanish before he regretted something that he could not fix.

His steps took him closer though and as the man in front of him made one final graceful arc, cutting a wide opening in the grass. He stood, sheathing the weapon and looking at him with a tilt of his head. “Sanji?” The blond have a shallow bob of his head and swallowed. Raising his arms slightly with a frown, the other man looked across his body. “The hell? I'm not even injured. What do you know that I don't? I feel fine.”

“You are fine...” The words came out breathless and Sanji cursed himself for it. He was a fucking angel after all, he commanded dominance and power, yet in front of this man; this _mortal_ all Sanji wanted to do was fall to his knees and worship him. He could feel his body shaking, quivering at the thought that he might actually be doing this. That this man might let him do this.

Zoro was still scowling at him and the blond shoved his hands in his pockets to give them something to do. “Then what?” The swordsman's voice was gruff and calm; stable. So unlike the many times Sanji had heard it, shaking and broken as he panted out his last breaths for him. He wouldn't be able to save him anymore if he did this, yet if he didn't he would never know if he had stood a chance.

“I...” He stopped, looking back to the swaying grass. He gripped at his lighter in his pocket and bit at his lip. Zoro's footsteps in the grass caused him to snap his attention back to the green haired man. He was close, close like they had been before, only this time Sanji's body trembled with the urge to touch him. To caress him in ways that did not involve keeping him alive or reviving his lifeless form.

Roronoa narrowed his one remaining dark eye at the blond, grasping hold of his swords out of habit. “You...what?”

Sanji took a deep breath, feeling the unneeded air fill his lungs and he sighed heavily, eyes moving to meet the other's almost sheepishly. He felt foolish acting this way, this defeated. He was in a way though, so the angel figured the actions fit. “I wanted to see you.”

“To see me?” He got an arced brow at this and a small sarcastic grin. “Miss me?”

_You have no idea!_ He wanted to scream the words at him, take hold of him and throw them both down to the grass and ravish the rustic swordsman. Sanji didn't even know if Zoro would allow it though and so he calmly shook his head, his bangs brushing his nose as he did so.

“No? Then what?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him and he closed his jaw with a snap. How did he explain to Zoro what it was that he wanted? That he wanted to become mortal so the other man would hold him at night, whisper to him in the dark and make him feel needed beyond the simple touch of life and death.

“Che...stupid angel.” Zoro gave a mocking laugh and Sanji felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, like hackles on a dog in anger and he took that last step forwards. _Fuck it,_ he thought, pulling both hands from his pockets and reaching up to grasp hold of Zoro's cheeks as he crashed their mouths together sharply. Zoro froze against him, his only reaction to raise his hands into the air.

Rough fingers slid into his hair and Sanji tilted his head, groaning into the kiss as he deepened it, the swordsman returning with just as much vigor as the angel was giving. He pulled away, panting, Zoro's one dark eye searching his face as his hands stayed gripped in his hair. “What are we doing?”

“I don't know!” Sanji chuckled, wishing he could feel how fast his heart should have been beating. “But I don't care!” And again he pressed his mouth to the swordsman's. Zoro returned the kiss this time instantly, one hand slipping down his cheek, to cup at the base of his neck and Sanji felt his skin shiver with the motion.

The energy humming through his body was beyond excitement as he felt the forcefulness of the swordsman's body against his own. His own tinted aura flickering brighter than it had in years and Sanji hummed into the kiss, a near dead pleasure awakening from somewhere deep inside his core. The angel was already shedding his jacket, hands meeting behind his back in an effort to pull the sleeves over his wrists and it fell into the grass silently as his hands moved to roam the front of Zoro's bare chest.

He had seen this body, this man, this mortal so many times that Sanji felt like he already knew every crevice, every dip in muscle, every scar; but still, his fingers trailed lightly down the most apparent one with hesitance. He didn't want to hurt him, not that he thought he truly could. Zoro could take whatever anyone dished out at him and then some. Sanji had seen it first hand countless times.

It was the reason he was willing to take this leap. He wouldn't call it faith, but he would say dedication. If he did this, he already knew his every waking mortal moment would be for none other than the stoic swordsman.

Zoro tilted his head slightly, biting at Sanji's lip and darting his tongue out to lap at the spot after wards. Without question, the blond opened his mouth, inviting the other man to explore and the swordsman did so eagerly, hands gripping tighter in their hold as his tongue delved into the depths of the angel's mouth.

He was so warm and his own presence was almost overwhelming when he was whole and so full of life, Sanji had never really even noticed it before now. Zoro's own aura radiated power and control and it sent shivers down his spine. The hands on him were firm but gentle, a surprising contrast the blond found he could easily get used to.

The swordsman's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth and Sanji moaned into the feeling of it, the strong muscle made only stronger by years of carrying that strange white sword in his teeth. A fleeting though of why he did such a thing came to mind, but Sanji pushed it aside in favor of running his hands down warm and sweat slicked skin, enjoying how it warmed his own cool fingers.

Tongues rolled together as one, fighting to take control of the dancing battle they fought out inside the angel's own mouth. Zoro pressed farther into him, arcing the blond back slightly with his efforts before breaking the kiss suddenly. Strong hands slid to grasp at his thin shoulders, shaking him slightly. “What does this mean?”

Sanji shook his head. He couldn't tell Zoro what it would do. There was no way the other would let him take on that type of burden just for him. The pirate wouldn't allow it. The blond gave a small smile, watching with deep sorrowful blue eyes as his hand trailed up the scar and neck to rest against Zoro's cheek. “Just trust me on this. Just trust me with your self one more time?”

There was a moment of pause before Zoro nodded, dipping his head forwards to bite as the pale neck of the angel. Sanji tipped his head back, taking in the feel of the warm breath on his skin, noting how the other man bit where his pulse should be, but the marimo wouldn't find one. Not this time anyways. Fingers slid across his collarbones to the first of the buttons on his shirt as his own hands moved as well. Palm heels slid easily up the unscathed back and over the muscles of the tensed shoulders into short cropped hair and Sanji hissed as Zoro bit down just a tad to harsh. The warm wet sensation of his tongue followed though and it fluttered through Sanji's body with ease.

When had been the last time? Sanji couldn't remember, nor did he care to remember; most likely forgetting for a reason. He wanted to remember the here and now, not a time so long ago it was a forgotten dream just outside his memory's reach.

Zoro hummed as Sanji scratched at his scalp, the vibrations running up his neck and down through his body, exciting a desire in himself he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. The low growl startled the blond out of his thoughts as his shirt was pulled away from his chest roughly, Zoro jerking himself upright as he slid hands over his shoulders. “Why are you so cold? How come I never noticed before?”

Sanji shrugged, wrapping his bare arms around the thick neck of the other man. He honestly didn't have an answer to that. He just was, just as he didn't really need to breathe or lacked a heart beat. It just came with the territory. Lips met again and Sanji's eyes fell closed against their touch.

Hands slid down his sides smoothly, thumbs trailing over his ribs and the edges of his abs as fingers raked lightly at his back, coming to rest at the curve of his lower back. The swordsman was relentless, he seemed to know exactly what it was he wanted from Sanji and he was more than willing to let the other man do as he wished. The angel had already gotten farther than he had even been willing to let himself dream about and it was mind numbing just to take in the feel of the other man's flesh against his own.

Sturdy and solid hands gripped the muscles of his ass and pulled forwards, grinding hips together and both men let out a moan through their kiss at the feel of their groins meeting. Sanji could already feel the swordsman's excitement; the heat pooling there welcoming against his own hard, yet cool flesh. He had never really thought about it before; how warm a mortal really was. The swordsman seemed to be on fire though, his touches igniting and searing through Sanji like nothing else the blond could remember.

His own hands moved to the swordsman's waist, thin fingers fumbling about the knot of the sash that clung to his hips. Zoro's hands left his ass coming over his own as the green haired man mumbled against the blond's lips. “Let me...my swords...”

And instantly Sanji paused, letting Zoro work through the knot effortlessly, pulling it away from his body along with the weapons and wrapping the long thin cloth around them protectively, all the while never breaking the kiss. Not until he had to, bending slightly to rest his bundled swords on the ground. His jacket fell away as he did so and Sanji wasted no time attacking the button of his pants with trembling fingers.

The pirate's arms slid under his own and Sanji felt his belt come loose against his hips before he heard the button pop on his dress slacks. He was already toeing off his shoes as a hand slipped into his pants, rough calloused fingers drifting down the light trail of hair till they reached the base of his shaft. Zoro groaned, his eye sliding closed as Sanji skipped the tease and went straight for gripping his hand right around the pulsing length.

His heart beat was so strong and he couldn't help but pause to marvel at the pulse against his fingers. Part of him longed for this again, the feel of blood rushing through his veins. With each passing moment, Sanji was sure he was making the right choice here, despite what he would be giving up. It didn't matter, not really, not when he would be gaining this foundation of a man. This was were he belonged now, the blond was sure of it.

Sanji felt his knees buckle and they both sank to the cut and flattened grass, hands buried in the other's pants. Zoro pulled at him roughly and the angel tried mimicking the motions, but simply got too caught up in the feel of his own arousal. The swordsman seemed to sense this and pulled the blond's hand from him, lacing fingers together and leaning forwards to kiss as his clavicle, nipping at the tight skin across the bone.

He pulled back startled, eye wide and and pupil blown as Sanji's wings spread high over their heads, the black feathers casting shadows across their skin. He tried to explain it away, explain to Zoro that the appearance of his wings was directly related to his own emotions, but the green haired man simply shook his head and pressed his mouth over the blond's in a slow and determined kiss.

Sanji wasn't sure exactly when he fell for the mortal and he didn't want to pin point a time. He just knew he had and somewhere along the line it seemed Zoro had fallen for him as well. The strong limbs of his wings dipped, cascading feathers around them, encircling them and enclosing them in their own space. The gleam that shone in the swordsman's eye as he hooked his thumbs in Sanji's slacks and pulled them over his hips was haunting, sending a shudder through the blond's entire body.

The look was predatory and hungry. Sanji could only hope to guess what it was Zoro was after, but he was fairly certain he knew. Standing, he removed the slacks completely, watching through lidded eyes as the pirate stood on his knees, pushing his own pants down as he leaned forwards to kiss the the angel's naval. The head of his arousal pressed against Zoro's throat as the man kissed and nipped at his skin, hands caressing up pale thighs to grip slightly at his hips.

His head fell back with a moan, the rustle of feathers giving away the shudder than ran through his whole being. Here was this savage killer, whom Sanji had seen ravage and slice through another like it was nothing, worshiping his body with tender kisses and soft strokes of his hands. Sanji knew how deadly this man could be and the thought that he could see this side of him and hopefully keep seeing this side of him burned at him and he sank back to his knees, capturing the marimo's mouth in a firm kiss.

The swordsman's hands slid up the blond's body as he fell down, coming to grip at his chest, thumbs sinking into the slope under his pecs. Zoro leaned back when Sanji pushed him, climbing into the green haired man's lap, rolling his hips forwards. The pirate groaned into the kiss, grasping both their lengths into one hand and loosely sliding his hand up their shafts. Sanji could feel the warmth all around him, the slight scrape of calloused fingers against his most sensitive flesh and he ground his hips down farther, wanting more.

“Can we even...” Zoro's gruff voice, hoarse from his lust trailed off as Sanji nodded against his mouth.

“I want this Zoro...I want you.” The other man was panting, swallowing once as he dipped his head in a nod. Sanji looked at him calmly, eyes lidded. He was content; he could and would just sit here for the rest of eternity if he thought he could have in the lap of this mortal. The sun filtered down through his flight feathers casting strange trails that highlighted the swordsman's tanned skin, elongating the shadows that huddled about the curves of his muscles.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next as Zoro hooked two fingers into his mouth, grunting out a command to suck as he bent to lap a trail up his neck and jaw to his ear, biting at the lobe eagerly. His thighs shook, but if it was from nerves or having been standing up on his knees too long Sanji wasn't sure as his eyes slid closed and he wrapped his tongue around the swordsman's digits. Sweat and steel, with the faint linger of leather swirled across his tongue and he tried to focus on that as well as the way Zoro was whispering into his his ear.

Soothing words to relax and stay calm. His free hand rubbing into the tensed muscles of his legs and Sanji felt himself relax back into Zoro's lap, the swordsman nipping and sucking at his ear lobe as he did so. The constant shimmer of his wings, the feathers jostling together lightly like leaves in a breeze was all around them and Sanji swallowed, pulling the fingers deeper into his mouth, feeling the other man's deep groan against his throat. The action was meant to try to calm himself, but all it did was excite him more and Zoro as well as he pulled his fingers reluctantly from the blond's mouth with a jerk, only to press them against his entrance.

With a hiss through his teeth, Sanji bucked away from Zoro, chest slamming into the other man as his arms wrapped around his shoulders. His wings shot out, whipping a small wind about them and the angel heard the swordsman huff by his ear. “Can't take it? And I haven't even done anything yet.”

“You...you shut up shitty marimo.” Sanji's relaxed back against the swordsman's hand once more, taking a deep breath and dropping his wings till the tips of the blue brushed the grass.

“What happened to being all powerful, hmm?” Zoro's breath was still in his ear and Sanji could feel the short hairs there move against the warmth as he mused. Zoro spoke and words flowed from him breathlessly, pleading and commanding all at the same time and Sanji nodded, biting at his lip as the swordsman pushed forwards, one finger pressing into the blond smoothly.

The angel expected it to hurt, knew it should hurt, somewhere in the far depths of his mind he recalled this information, but besides the pressure there was nothing and he pulled back from the swordsman enough to capture his mouth again. The moss head moved slowly, working his finger in and out of the angel carefully till Sanji nodded against him and the other man pressed forwards with a second.

A shudder that rocked through to his wing tips hit Sanji hard, a burn adding to the pressure and causing his breath to hitch against the pirate's mouth. His hips jerked down and Zoro thrust up against him, a small whimper to escape him through their kiss. Somehow the bite to his lip was reassuring and Sanji sucked in an unneeded breath to try to calm himself.

He gave into the feelings. The pain, the pressure, the building pleasure that seemed to begin to override the rest and before long he was rocking his hips back against the swordsman's fingers, moaning into his mouth, hands grasping for whatever he could eagerly.

Zoro's warmth left him and he pulled away before the marimo could push him away, spitting into his palm and running it down his own length, eye rolling back as he closed it. He gave a pant as he let go of himself and Sanji tilted his head at him slightly. He knew what was coming next, wanted it desperately at this point, but watching the other man intrigued him greatly still and he didn't want to miss a movement.

Shifting on his knees slightly, Zoro gripped at Sanji's ass and lifted him up, the blond moving with him, shifting his weight and his wings to maintain proper balance, moaning softly into the nape of the swordsman's neck as he felt the heat of his arousal press against him. “This will hurt.”

“I can take it.” The words came out barely above a whisper as he sat back, prompting Zoro to move forwards with their engagement. Again Zoro took his time, moving slowly and Sanji could tell from the way he was grunting it was taking all he had to do so. The pressure he felt now was more intense as the other man filled him not only physically, but with a long forgotten need that suddenly came crashing back upon him ten fold.

In a blinded flurry, Sanji seated himself, pulling a long and low moan from the man under him and a yelp at his own stupidity. Everything pulsed and throbbed around him and across him and he could feel Zoro pant against his chest, muttering about how much of an idiot he was under his breath. In hind sight, the swordsman was probably right, but now that they were joined, all the angel wanted was to have more. He wanted to feel Zoro pulse inside him, have his arms around him and Sanji wanted to bite at the living and beating pulse of this mortal.

The mere thought consumed him and he leaned forwards till his lips met damp skin, licking at the spot near his jaw where the rush of blood was strongest. Biting down, the angel's answer was a hitch of breath and a jerk of tanned hips. The blond moaned against the pulse in the pirate's neck as strong hands moved to his hips and helped to lift his body before being pulled back down against the bucking of the green haired mortal.

The swordsman's touch was like molten fire to his chilled body and Sanji was almost instantly beyond thought. The idea and reality of this coupling consuming him wholly as he rocked his hips against the other, raising himself up on his knees to only drop back down eagerly, desperately. Sanji didn't care at this point though what the other thought of his actions. He felt justified in his actions for once in a long time. It was the truth, somehow he needed the mortal and he had him; even if for a moment. The only guidance he had were the masculine hands that gripped at his hips, thumbs boring painfully into the edge of his bones.

When Zoro shifted, rolling his body up against the angel, hitting an overwhelming sensation deep inside him, Sanji's wings shot up and out, knocking the two back into the grass. The blond's whole body shook with tension he wasn't even aware he had and he more felt than heard the swordsman chuckle from under him. It didn't stop them though, moving through and changing pace to meet the new angle almost flawlessly. Well on the pirate's behalf anyways. Sanji was a flustered mess, body quivering and wings shaking relentlessly now as an unbidden want stole over him and he slipped in his own control.

He choked on the marimo's name, the word getting stuck in his throat as Zoro grasped his length in a heated grip, dragging his palm roughly up his flesh without remorse or regret. In a moment of struggle, the larger man sat back up, free arm wrapped tightly around Sanji's waist. The combination of movements and the swirled vortex of emotions the blond was now in were too much and he could feel a dull heat pool in his gut. Quickly, too quickly it turned to liquid fire and crashed through him, rolling from his core with a shudder strong enough to wrack both their bodies as for the first time in what seemed beyond reality Sanji came undone.

The angel's cry went from insurmountable pleasure to terrified agony as the blue tips of his feathered wings burst into black flames and consumed them wholly. There was no heat, but the fire raged with a purpose as the blond clung helplessly to Zoro's panic stricken form, the swordsman only able to sit still in shock and watch as the unholy fire consumed his angel's wings fully.

There was a dull sting from claw marks on his back, Sanji's short nails breaking skin, but as the lust and want drained from his being, all Zoro could do was stare at the raging fire before him. Never had he seen a thing such as this, the darkness attacking the blond with such a hated fury as if the flames were actually living.

Sanji writhed with an agony that reminded the swordsman of a snake when you cut off the head, his whole body contorting against him as he tried to get away from the fire that bore down on him, biting into the bare wing limbs and flaring brighter as it chewed through the flesh and bone of those as well. All he could hear were the screams and pleas of the blond in his lap, the constant trembling as his body jerked and his shoulders arced back and forth in failed attempts to dislodge the strange aggressor.

“...Zo...ro...” He flicked his eye to Sanji's face, the blond's blue eyes wide and dilated in horror and the swordsman could see a thin trail of black blood run from the corner of his lip. Sanji was pleading with him silently now, but for the life of him, Zoro couldn't figure out why. Had Sanji known this would happen?

To this day, Zoro still can't explain why he did it, guess in the end it really didn't matter, but he tilted his head, pressing his mouth over the blond's, swallowing the choked cry and feeling the hot tears fall against the angel's cheeks. Sanji's entire body stiffened against him and Zoro felt the dark aura fade away as the blond cried out once again, his entire being arcing away from him at an impossible curve before the blazing black fire died away with a crack and the angel fell slack and limp against him.

He couldn't make himself move, couldn't force himself to raise his arms to the blond's back, afraid of what he would find as Zoro stared numbly and unseeing over his shoulder. What had he done? What had just happened? Had he managed to kill an angel?! The blond's body felt heavy against his chest as he tried to calm his erratic breathing, unsure of himself in how to act now. How to move from this spot on his knees in the grass.

His vision blurred and the swordsman felt a heat roll down his cheek and he numbly managed to bring a hand up, wiping at the wetness with his fingers in a shocked daze. He looked down then, craning his neck slightly to gaze at the blond's back, but instead of the charred mess he was expecting, all that remained were two searing red marks, the flesh swollen and irritated across the thin shoulder blades.  _They would scar_ , Zoro thought. Not that it really seemed to matter anymore. The body he held was still lifeless, still unmoving, still cold.

His head sank to the pale neck and as Zoro buried his nose against the skin, he didn't care if the tears fell unchecked across the lithe and still form. Some how he had managed to kill a fucking angel. Something he thought had been unattainable. It was the one kill the swordsman wished he could take back. The one kill he hadn't wanted to commit.

The air stilled around him. The sway of the grass falling into silence and Zoro looked up, his mind suddenly on high alert but he saw nothing. One arm gripped tighter at the blond as the other reached for his katana, his dark gaze searching the land around him. The hair on the back of his neck rose; something was off, but what, the swordsman couldn't pinpoint. Pulling Sanji flush against his chest, Zoro stood tall on his knees, pulling the first sword his fingers came across from their saya.

Kitetsu hummed loudly, ready for whatever it was his master had coming. A low growl sounded in Zoro's throat as he shifted up onto one foot, crouching as his eyes surveyed the landscape once more. Rolling his wrist, he raised the blade to strike as a sharp wind came from no where and plowed right through him, knocking him back into the grass, the angel's form heavy on his chest. Shaking his head and blinking to clear his thoughts, Zoro moved to sit up when he stilled at the shudder against his chest.

Sanji's body jerked upright and he took the deepest breath Zoro had ever heard.


End file.
